Ginny's Thoughts
by Sweet-Pea-Angel4127
Summary: A view of what she wishes she could have and the thoughts she thinks when she looks at Harry. HarryXGinny
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
Note: This goes out to my favorite writer, Kimmy Sama! Love you!  
  
*********Ginny's Thoughts*********  
  
I don't understand it. Why do I have to go and do this to myself? I know how I feel and I also know he'd never look at me in that way.  
  
Looking down at my book, I try my best to concentrate my thoughts on something other than Harry. But with him being so close to me, his deep emerald eyes looking into mine, I can't seem to help myself.  
  
"You alright, Gin?" I hear my brother's voice from across the table we sit at. I'm next to Herm, Harry and Ron are across from us. (We're in a corner of the Grifindor common room, all doing our work together as we usually did every night.) I look up at him, I can tell he sees the blush on my face because he grins in that way only he can.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Ron." Trying desperately not to appear too obvious, I turn to Herm and ask a question about the potion's homework I'm trying to concentrate on. But I feel those beautiful eyes, those eyes I can never seem to look away from when they catch my own plain browns, are staring at me. I feel my face growing hotter and I know my blush just deepened.  
  
"Hermione, I don't understand this formula. Mixing the rat tails and the sap of some tree…" She leans in close to me and makes it look as though she's explaining it to me. (She knows I know this chapter by heart.)  
  
Whispering softly, so they couldn't hear, "Ginny, you okay?"  
  
"I'm trying to be. But I can't concentrate being so close to him. Ya know?" My brown eyes look desperately into hers and she nods.  
  
"I know how you feel. But just give it time. Harry will come around. I promise." Hermione, my best friend. She's almost like a sister to me, the sister I never had. We tell each other everything girls can't talk to boys about and then some. I know her feelings for my brother, Ron. And she knows my own love for the famous Harry Potter.  
  
I nodded and looked up. He was still staring, but when he noticed I had noticed, he quickly looked away. I knew I must look like some love- struck little girl as my brown eyes twinkled when I looked over at him. But I couldn't help it. I've loved Harry ever since my first year at Hogwarts. The year he held me close to him as he carried me away. That was the year he rescued me. My savior, Harry Potter.  
  
But it is no longer just some simple puppy love. Oh Merlin's beard do I wish it was. It would be so much easier. But this is my sixth year here, his seventh. And it scares me. What if when he leaves Hogwarts, I had lost all chances of telling him how I secretly felt? The things I wanted to tell him. To express my love for him and tell him how I had been saving all this inside of me just for him. This scares me more than I had been in my first year. I am in love and have been in love for six years.  
  
How does a girl tell a boy, almost a man, how she feels? Would he reject me? Would he take me into his strong arms and tell me he has felt the same? His emerald eyes once again lock into mine, but this time, neither of us look away. I love those eyes. His eyes. I can always tell how he is feeling and what he's thinking just by looking into those captivating, emerald green eyes.  
  
The emotion I see there now, as we stare into one another's gaze, takes my breath from my chest. Is that love reflecting towards me? Can it really be love I see in his eyes as he looks at me now? No, it couldn't be. Harry would never love me. But why not? I argue with myself. Why couldn't, or wouldn't for that matter, Harry love me? I decide here and now that I am going to confess all my love for him. I am going to tell him of the feelings I've hidden deep inside of me these six years.  
  
But not now. Not with Ron and Hermione around. It needs to be perfect. I am going to tell him when I know the moment is right. I, Ginny Weasly, will tell Harry that I love him.  
  
*****end of chapter one*****  
  
Note: If I get any reviews that you like it, I'll write the second chapter. Hope this was alright for my first Harry and Ginny fic! Please R&R!!!! 


	2. Harry's Thoughts

This is chapter two! I got a lot of reviews. So this is to everyone who liked the first chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me! With that said, here we go.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 2 Harry's Thoughts  
  
I really don't know what's gotten into me lately. I haven't been able to go through a single day without her face coming into my mind. Why didn't I realize earlier how I felt for her? I must be insane!  
  
My eyes look around at the familiar faces in the great hall of Hogwarts. It's lunch time on Friday and usually I'd be dreading my next class, Potions. But instead I sit here, not able to eat a bite of my food and stare at her beautiful face. She just sits there, talking about something with Herm that I of course can't hear. Sometimes I wonder if it's me they're talking about!  
  
Her smile is like none I've ever seen before. But then again, I've seen that smile over a million times. I see her eyes when she looks at me, her blush when I look back… and yet I've never realized I had these feelings deep inside of me. Now when I'm around her I act like a fool.  
  
Just last week, while in training for our big Qudditch match, she was sitting in the stands with Ron and Herm, like they do every practice. This is a big year for me because all the others on the team voted me for captain. I felt it was my responsibility to do as good of a job as the past captain. So I was up in the air, looking for the snitch, when I felt her gaze. This always sent some strange tingle through my skin. So I looked down to see if it was right, and I caught her eyes in my own. I completely forgot everything around me! That's when a bludger hit me, by accident, and I went falling all the 50 feet to the ground.  
  
When I opened my eyes, there she was, starring back. Her beautiful and captivating brown eyes. I could see the concern and worry in them and felt relieved she was there by my side. I smiled at her and there was that blush. She always looked so sweet and innocent when she blushed. A trait of hers I find irresistible.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Oh, that angelic voice. I only smiled more as I felt the butterflies dance around in my stomach.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Gin." I looked around and discovered it was just myself and Ginny. This time it was my turn to blush. I laid my head back onto the pillow and smiled up at her. "Where is everyone?"  
  
She blushed a deeper shade this time. "Um.. Well… they… they um…" I smiled. She always stuttered when she got nervous and it happened quite a bit around me! "They went to get… get something to eat. It's dinner time." I nodded.  
  
"Then why are you still here?" I tried not to seem too obvious with this simple question. But I really wanted to know if she was here to see me, to watch over me.  
  
"I…uh… I wan…wanted to make sure yo..you were al..right first." Her eyes moved from mine and I felt joy and disappointment at the same time. Joy because there she was, just for me. And disappointment because her beautiful eyes denied me to look into them.  
  
"Thank you Ginny. That means…" I needed the right word here, "the world to me." And there was that blush again. With her red curls down and falling into her face, her lovely pinkened cheeks and those entrancing eyes, I felt like I was in heaven. Only she could make me feel this way. Only Ginny Weasly could make me forget about a practice and fall off of my Firebolt. I reached my hand up slowly and brushed some of her curls back from her face.  
  
Her eyes turned and caught mine. My breath caught in my throat as she looked at me like that. I could see it there. That same emotion I had been trying to tell myself I didn't have. I am in love with Ginny Weasly and right now I knew it for certain.  
  
"Any..thing for you, Harry." I smiled and just stared at her.  
  
I needed to tell Ginny these feelings. But when would be the right time? When was the moment right for me to confess my hidden love to her? I guess only time will tell. When it's right, I'll know it.  
  
*****  
  
End of chapter two. I had a review that said I should tell from Harry's thought for this chapter and that sounded like a really good angle. So thank you. I hope to get chapter three out soon. That may be the chapter they tell one another, but who knows, right? Keep R&R!!!! Thanks all! 


	3. The Time is Right Now

Chapter 3- The Time is Right Now  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me!  
  
I finally finished it! I hope everyone enjoys the last chapter. It's a bit longer than the other two! If you'd like to, read and review! I like to hear what the people who read my stories have to say! Oh, and look for a Severus story I wrote with Kimmy Sama. It's quite good if you like Severus! Thanks.  
  
And now, on to the story!  
  
********************  
  
I truly don't know what has happened between us… but ever since the practice when he fell off his broom, we've been stuck together! Don't get me wrong; I don't mind it in the least. Actually it's wonderful! But, I still haven't found the right time to tell Harry. I am waiting for that perfect moment to tell him just how deep my feeling is. I just pray to the stars it comes soon!  
  
Merlin's beard! Her eyes are so beautiful. Here she is, right by my side and her irresistible chestnuts are looking up at me. I have lost track of how many times I've fallen victim to their alluring beauty! Ginny Weasly has completely stolen my heart from my chest. It makes me weak in the knees when her hand brushes against my skin, even if it's in the most innocent way. I love this girl more than my own life… even more than I love my Firebolt! (I know that sounds silly, but it's true.)  
  
Tonight, I am taking her out for a walk under the stars. If everything goes as planned, I'll be confessing my hidden love for her. I just hope she doesn't turn me away. Oh, please, let her love me in return!  
  
*************  
  
Bright specks of twinkling diamonds spread across the never-ending abyss of darkness above. Walking together, close but not holding hands, are two figures talking quietly. It's a clear night out, the moon almost in it's full state. The stars all out, as if to see this couple finally tell of their love for one another. Ginny stops, her face turned to the sky above.  
  
"Stars are so beautiful. They always remind me of fireflies!" Harry is standing beside her, but his face is turned toward her, his dark emeralds staring at her face.  
  
"You are more beautiful than every star in the sky." It was said at an almost whisper. He noticed the blush spread across her face only because she looked down. She always looks down when she blushes. But in a few seconds her face was turned to him, her eyes locked in his own.  
  
"Harry?" He only smiled more as he stepped close to her.  
  
"Ginny, I brought you out here so we could talk." She smiled sweetly at him and allowed him to take her hands when he reached for them.  
  
"What about?" He looked down into her chestnut eyes, his stomach filling with nervous butterflies. He squeezed her hands gently.  
  
"About us. About how things have been lately between us."  
  
***************  
  
Oh, no. Please don't let him leave me. I've enjoyed this so much. The way he stares at me every chance he gets. How he walks me to all my classes and sits close to me at lunch and dinner. I hope he isn't going to tell me he wants to end this. What do I do?  
  
I know! Ginny Weasly, it's time you just tell him before he can tell me he doesn't want me. Maybe it'll change his mind and he'll tell me he loves me too! Maybe, just maybe.  
  
*****************  
  
Ginny's eyes stared back at Harry's. She blushed a bit and looked down again. "Harry, can I tell you something before you tell me what you're going to say?"  
  
*****************  
  
What is she going to say? Should I take this chance? Let her tell me what she has to say? It may not be good, but I know she needs to get it out. Here it goes. Oh, Merlin! Please don't let this be bad.  
  
*****************  
  
"Of course Gin. You can tell me anything." He watched her eyes return to his won and his stomach lurched with the look now held within them. What that love?  
  
"Harry, I guess I should just say it, huh?" He nodded, his gaze not leaving hers. "Alright… I… I love you Harry. With everything in me. I always have." She waited for his rejection. She waited for him to turn from her.  
  
He pulled her arms gently, bringing her tight into his embrace. His arms now wrapped around her and he rested his head upon hers. His heart beat still went very strongly, but only due to having her small form finally held within his arms.  
  
"Oh, Ginny. Tell me this is real. Tell me that I'm not dreaming those words you just spoke to me." He pulled back from her just enough to look into her chestnut eyes.  
  
She looked up at him, stared into his pools of emeralds. Her own eyes now full of unshed tears. Her hands shook slightly behind his back, where they had grasped his robe.  
  
"I mean every word I speak." Once again she just waited for his rejection. But it never came.  
  
He continued to stare down at her. His calloused hand gently brushed over her cheeks and then remained there. "Ginny, I was going to tell you the exact same thing!" He smiled, his features of his face relaxes and smiled with his lips. His emerald eyes reflected the emotion held in Ginny's. "I love you, too."  
  
A tear fell from her eyes as she closed them. Harry's face slowly went towards hers. His hands placed gently upon both of her cheeks and his own eyes closed. Their lips met in the most innocent of passionate kisses. To them, it seemed the entire world stopped. Her hands locked together behind his back to hug him tightly to her small form. Their lips softly pressed together, they stayed locked for what seemed an hour. As they slowly pulled from on another, they opened their eyes. Harry gently wiped the fallen tear and wetness from her heated cheeks. Once again he smiled to her. "So where do we go with this, Gin?"  
  
She stared up at him, not sure of what to say. His light-hearted laugh filled her ears and she smiled.  
  
"I'm just kidding! I hope you'll be my… girlfriend." He stared down at her again. She smiled brighter and nodded.  
  
"I'll be anything for you, Harry!"  
  
***************  
  
The End! Hope everyone liked! Let me know what you think and don't forget to check out the Severus story! It's titled, Her Face. Thanks! 


End file.
